


Pâté

by KiraH69



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Manipulation, Nipple Play, Virginity, cannibalism implied
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham es incapaz de dormir y las alucinaciones son cada vez más habituales y han podido provocar la muerte de dos policías. Desesperado acude a su psicólogo, el Dr. Hannibal Lecter, y este le pide que vaya a su casa, asegurándole que esa noche dormirá sin pesadillas ni sonambulismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pâté

**Author's Note:**

> La historia se sitúa tras el capítulo 8 de la primera temporada, hay ligeros spoilers de los capítulos anteriores pero no de los posteriores.  
> Y por cierto, este es el plato que aparece: http://i.imgur.com/sms141A.jpg

—Fue... fue culpa mía. Fue mi culpa.

—Tú no los mataste.

—¡Pero murieron por mi culpa!

Will daba vueltas por todo el enorme despacho. Sus cabellos ondulados estaban más revueltos de lo habitual. Unas profundas ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos. Agitaba los brazos frenéticamente, expresando con ellos lo que no podía con sus palabras. Se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos, intentando detener el intenso dolor que lo atormentaba. El Dr. Lecter, desde su sillón lo observaba calmado, sin perderse un solo detalle de sus movimientos. Su mente analizaba cada palabra, a veces incoherentes, e intentaba descifrarlas.

—Tú no estabas ahí cuando lo hizo—le dijo con la voz más suave y pausada que pudo para no alterarle aún más.

—¡Precisamente por eso! Un minuto antes había vuelto a escucharlo y salí de la tienda dejándolos solos con él.

—¿Un animal?

—Sí... Era un perro... siendo atropellado. Pero nadie más lo había escuchado, solo yo. Salí y por supuesto no había nada, nada en la carretera—hizo una pausa, un silencio que el Dr. Lecter no interrumpió—. Y cuando volví ya estaban muertos.

—Así que te sientes culpable por omisión.

—Tenía que haber estado ahí. Podría haberme enfrentado a él, podría... podría haber evitado todo eso. Y no solo los agentes, tu paciente también, incluso tú mismo.

—Yo estoy vivo.

—Pero podrías no estarlo. Por mi culpa.

Se dejó caer en el sillón frente al doctor. Sentado en el borde, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos, deslizando los dedos por sus negros cabellos.

—No puedo dormir por miedo a acabar de nuevo en el tejado o en medio de la carretera. O simplemente no volver a despertar. Pero estar despierto no es mejor porque los sueños, las pesadillas empiezan a invadirme también cuando estoy despierto. Oigo animales sufriendo, hasta el punto de echar abajo una pared en su busca. Tengo visiones, que sé que son imposibles, pero son terriblemente reales. Cada vez me cuesta más distinguir lo real de lo imaginario, despierto y dormido. Mi mente no es capaz de pensar claramente.

—Entonces deberías ayudarla.

—¿Ayudarla? ¿Cómo? Ya tomo esas pastillas y no parecen servir de nada. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

—Dormir, descansar. Cuando estamos privados largo tiempo de sueño la barrera entre ambos mundos, el consciente y el subconsciente, comienza a distorsionarse. En tu caso esta barrera ya de por sí es muy fina, y la fuerzas cada vez que te introduces en la mente de un asesino en el escenario de un crimen. Sumándolo todo, tus constantes trabajos para Jack, el trauma causado por los Hobbs, y la falta de sueño derivada de todo ello, es natural que tu mente esté tan alterada como para causarte sonambulismo y alucinaciones auditivas y visuales. Debes darle un descanso a tu mente, unas vacaciones.

—¡Pero te estoy diciendo que no puedo dormir! ¡Tampoco puedo irme ahora de vacaciones en medio de un caso!

—Tampoco creo que eso sirviera. Estar tu solo podría acrecentar el problema si te obsesionas por ello.

—¿Entonces qué debo hacer?

—Will, ¿confías en mí?

Aquella pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. Su columna se enderezó inconscientemente y miró al doctor con ojos muy abiertos. En realidad no tenía que pensar la respuesta, solo buscarla en su mente.

—Sí...—respondió tras unos segundos.

—Entonces ven a mi casa esta noche, te ayudaré.

Con la boca entreabierta, Will asintió dubitativo. Como siempre, no sabía en qué estaba pensando el doctor, qué estaba planeando hacer. Pero confiaba en él. Sí, lo hacía. No estaba seguro de por qué, no tenía ni idea, pero supo que aquella noche podría dormir. En realidad ya no le importaba el método que utilizara –¿tal vez hipnosis? ¿alguna potente droga?– solo quería separar de una maldita vez ambos mundos. Estaba acostumbrado a las pesadillas, pero no las quería ver mientras estaba despierto.

En cuanto Will hubo salido del despacho, el Dr. Lecter recogió sus cosas y se marchó de inmediato a su casa. No tenía más citas, Will Graham era siempre su última cita.

Abrió el frigorífico de su magnífica cocina. Habría querido preparar algo especial, algo fresco, pero no tenía tiempo para ir a “comprar”. La cena de esa noche sería _Paté con salsa de arándanos_. Algo sencillo, debían cenar ligero, pero elaborado enteramente por él. Se puso a cocinar apasionadamente, más de lo habitual, aunque ni él mismo se percataba de ello. Mientras manejaba cuidadosamente todos los ingredientes, tarareaba una cancioncilla y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su refinado rostro. Estaba emocionado.

Pasadas las nueve Will llamó a la puerta. Ya estaba todo preparado, justo a tiempo. Lecter se quedó por un instante inmóvil, saboreando ese momento anterior a que el cordero entrara en la cueva del lobo. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba, con la mirada clavada en el suelo a través de sus gafas de pasta y un ligero temblor en todo su cuerpo con cada respiración. Estaba nervioso, inquieto. No sabía lo que le esperaba esa noche y tenía miedo, tal vez más de sí mismo que del doctor. Aunque por supuesto ni se imaginaba lo que realmente podría esperarle con aquel hombre.

Con su amable sonrisa Lecter le hizo pasar. El delicioso olor procedente de la cocina recibió al profesor. No sabía lo que era pero se le hizo la boca agua, aunque no había ido con intención de cenar. Su anfitrión lo hizo pasar al comedor, donde la mesa estaba elegantemente puesta, adornada con un centro de flores frescas.

—No tengo... hambre—murmuró Will observando la mesa.

Los platos no estaban puestos en los lados estrechos –los extremos más alejados– de la mesa como solía ser cuando cenaban dos personas allí, sino que estaban uno frente a otro en los lados largos de la mesa, estando lo más cercanos posibles.

—Debes comer un poco, no se puede dormir bien con el estómago vacío—le dijo separándole la silla.

Will no pudo rechazarlo. Se sentó y esperó a que trajera el plato. El olor se hizo más intenso e inundó sus fosas nasales. Carne y algo ligeramente ácido. Cuando puso el plato frente a él tragó audiblemente saliva. Hacía tiempo que no comía decentemente y aquello parecía una exquisitez. De hecho lo era. Después de servir vino tinto –uno de los mejores que tenía– en las copas de ambos, Lecter se sentó frente a él.

—Por favor, adelante—le indicó con un gesto que comenzara a comer.

Will no se lo pensó dos veces, aquello tenía una pinta deliciosa y su estómago estaba reclamando por ello. Y por alguna razón los nervios con los que había llegado se estaban disipando. ¿Era Hannibal Lecter quien le tranquilizaba con aquella serena presencia o con su amable sonrisa y aquella mirada casi tierna a la que no podía evitar corresponder de vez en cuando? Aquel pensamiento le pareció incoherente, pero se sentía más a gusto allí que en cualquier otra parte en ese momento y en las últimas semanas.

Lecter le observaba atentamente. Se quedó completamente inmóvil cuando su tenedor se hundió por primera vez en el paté y llevó una pequeña porción a su boca. Observó cómo la carne se colaba entre sus finos labios y la lengua la recibía un instante antes de cerrar la boca. Lo masticó y saboreó y el placer inundó su rostro. Una oleada de excitación recorrió todo el cuerpo de Lecter. Sonrió satisfecho fugazmente y regresó a su habitual aspecto impasible.

—¿Qué te parece?—le preguntó, sin necesitar realmente la respuesta.

—Impresionante, absolutamente delicioso—no era un experto en cocina, no tenía palabras para describirlo más precisamente, pero aquello trascendía el simple acto de alimentarse, era un verdadero placer al que habría lamentado renunciar.

—Me alegro. Entonces disfruta de la comida, come tranquilamente. Esta noche no existe el trabajo, deja que tu mente se centre solo en las experiencias que yo te proporcione.

Will no le dio mayor significado a aquella frase del que tenía en ese momento. Entrecerró los ojos y cenó, degustando cada bocado de aquel plato. Sentía la mirada de Lecter sobre él, pero no le incomodaba. Vació una copa de vino, y otra después de esa, y dejó el plato limpio. Casi se sintió avergonzado de habérselo comido todo. Terminaron la cena sin intercambiar más palabras. Realmente Will no sabía de qué otra cosa podían hablar si no era sobre trabajo, pero tampoco importó, fue agradable.

Dejaron la mesa y fueron a un pequeño salón de suelos alfombrados. No era donde recibía a la mayoría de la gente, era más acogedor y cálido, más íntimo. Una chimenea iluminaba y calentaba la estancia. Will sintió ganas de tumbarse frente a ella y quedarse dormido. Pero sabía que de inmediato acudirían a él aquellas pesadillas y probablemente caminaría sonámbulo por el apartamento del doctor. Lecter le indicó que se sentara en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Era mullido y suave, de color crema. Sirvió dos copas de vino y le ofreció una.

—Creo que no debería beber más con las pastillas—le dijo Will sacando el botecito de su bolsillo.

—Pero esta noche no habrá pastillas.

Se lo quitó suavemente de la mano y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Will se vio un poco molesto. ¿Qué pretendía Lecter quitándole lo único que ligeramente le aliviaba? Pero no dijo nada, cogió la copa y dio un pequeño sorbo. Lecter encendió un antiguo tocadiscos en un rincón y puso el vinilo de una ópera, la que siempre había imaginado para aquel momento. A bajo volumen envolvió la habitación, como si fuera parte del ambiente. A continuación Lecter se sentó en un sillón que formaba ángulo recto con el sofá.

—¿Te gusta pescar?—preguntó, pillando desprevenido a Will.

—Me gusta hacer anzuelos, me ayuda a pensar—¿Qué tenía que ver aquello con lo que le sucedía?

—Concentrarse en una tarea tan minuciosa ayuda a despejar la mente y ver luego el problema desde otro ángulo, con ojos nuevos.

—Exacto.

—¿Entonces no pescas?

—No muy a menudo, menos de lo que me gustaría. No tengo el tiempo suficiente.

—Tómatelo. Tómate un día libre y ve a pescar, a relajarte. Te sentará bien.

—Sí... tal vez. Oye, ¿de qué sirve esto? ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Es alguna clase de terapia?—preguntó sin poder aguantar más aquella conversación trivial.

—Somos dos amigos charlando, nada más—respondió con un ligero gesto tranquilizador de sus manos—. Puedes verlo como una terapia si quieres ya que tiene como fin ayudarte, pero valdría lo mismo una charla en un bar con amigos frente a unas cervezas. Pero eso serviría si fueras otra persona, no contigo.

—Si fuera una persona normal—replicó con un tono triste.

—Así es, si fueras normal. Pero no eres normal, eres más que eso, eres especial.

—La palabra “especial” suele usarse de forma despectiva en el caso de las personas—no le animaba mucho precisamente.

—Tienes razón, entonces tal vez debería decir singular, único, o tal vez más exacto sería excepcional, en un sentido positivo de la palabra, por supuesto. Todos estos adjetivos podrías tomártelos en un mal sentido pero te aseguro que no es así.

Will no supo cómo responder a aquellas palabras. Era raro, eso estaba claro, pero nunca, a pesar de todo el bien que había hecho ayudando en las investigaciones, lo había visto como algo bueno.

—Sea como sea, no creo que todo esto sirva para nada. Mi mente no logra desconectar de todo lo sucedido. Esto no servirá para que duerma esta noche—estuvo a punto de levantarse pero Lecter se incorporó antes de su sillón y su cuerpo se quedó paralizado.

—Muy bien, si eso crees entonces debería ir directo al último paso. Estoy seguro de que con eso dormirás sin ningún problema hasta la mañana, sin una sola pesadilla.

¿Qué sería? ¿Qué podría haber tan milagroso? ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? ¿Por qué se acercaba cada vez más a él? Un escalofrío recorrió su columna según miraba sus brillantes zapatos situarse entre los suyos propios, tan sucios y gastados. Pero no se movió, no hizo ademán de apartarse aun sin saber en absoluto lo que sucedería. Se sobresaltó cuando Lecter le quitó las gafas negras. Las dobló cuidadosamente y las dejó sobre una mesita junto al sofá.

Los dedos de la mano derecha de Lecter se deslizaron por la mandíbula de Will, cubierta por aquella fina barba, hasta su barbilla, alzándola ligeramente. Forzándole a mirarle a los ojos. Sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba, aún ignorante de lo que sucedía. Lecter se inclinó sobre él lentamente, dándole tiempo si quería escapar. Will no lo hizo, estaba paralizado, tanto su cuerpo como su mente. Sus labios se rozaron, se acariciaron y se presionaron juntos. Ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos. Lecter le miraba con calma, analizando las reacciones de sus pupilas, aunque en su interior algo estaba bullendo de emoción, deseando liberarse, como un volcán a punto de erupcionar. Los ojos de Will temblaban, todo su cuerpo temblaba. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello? Era algo tan inesperado para él que ni siquiera era capaz de asimilarlo, como si no fuera él mismo quien estuviera viviendo aquello sino alguna clase de proyección.

Un interruptor se encendió en su mente, casi pudo escuchar el chasquido, y entonces entendió –más o menos– lo que sucedía. Se echó bruscamente hacia atrás en el sofá, rebotando en el respaldo.

—Qu- qué estás...—la voz no quería salir de su boca, solo era un jadeo ahogado.

Hizo ademán de huir pero Lecter lo agarró por ambos brazos y lo presionó suavemente contra el sofá, apoyando una rodilla a su lado. No necesitó ejercer mucha fuerza, Will no parecía poder oponer resistencia, tal vez por el shock.

—Tranquilo, ya te dije que con esto dormirás toda la noche sin pesadillas—le susurró con una suave y profunda voz, tan cerca de su rostro que pudo sentir su aliento contra sus labios.

—E-esto no, no es ninguna terapia.

—Por supuesto que no, esta noche no hay trabajo, ni para ti ni para mí.

Otro beso, tierno y delicado, con los ojos entrecerrados. Si le soltaba los brazos intentaría escapar, pero no necesitaba esforzarse en retenerlo. Parecía que le decía: “si me dejas escapar escaparé, pero sino tampoco lo intentaré”. Y Lecter se lo tomó como una invitación a continuar. Aunque sencillamente Will estaba completamente aturdido, nunca se había encontrado en aquella situación y su mente no parecía responder a la pregunta sobre qué debía hacer.

Cuando sus labios rompieron aquel beso un poco más largo, Will estaba respirando pesadamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba perceptiblemente y necesitaba abrir la boca para que le llegara el aire. Sus manos temblaban apoyadas sobre el asiento del sofá, presionando la tela bajo sus dedos. Pero siguió sin moverse ante un tercer beso. Y cuando sintió la lengua de Lecter acariciar su labio un pequeño gemido se ahogó en su garganta y su cuerpo se sacudió inconscientemente. Lecter no encontró resistencia para entrar en su boca. Los labios se abrieron para él buscando aire, y deslizó dentro su lengua, acariciando la de Will inmóvil.

¡Oh dios! ¡Cuánto tenía que contenerse ante aquella mirada aturdida y asustada para no sacarle los pantalones en ese mismo instante! Las mejillas sonrojadas lo estaban incitando, aquellos casi inaudibles gemidos también. La saliva estaba brotando en su boca y no lo intentaba expulsar. Era receptivo. Dejó de sujetar sus brazos, ya no era necesario. Deslizó las manos alrededor de su espalda y lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

Will estaba mareado. ¿Era el vino? ¿Le había dado algo para amansarlo? No, no era nada de eso, no había tomado nada fuera de lo normal –ninguna droga o medicina al menos–. Era la calidez de aquella habitación, y del cuerpo que ahora lo rodeaba, su firmeza y tenacidad. Más bien _estabilidad_ es la palabra que Will estaba buscando. Actuaba sabiendo lo que quería conseguir y no titubeaba ante ningún obstáculo, ni su cuerpo ni su mente vacilaban. Sus brazos lo envolvían con seguridad, su boca no dudaba en un solo movimiento de aquellos besos. Aquello podía acabar terriblemente mal y sin embargo pareciera que eso fuera imposible, que todo iría, pasara lo que pasara, como él planeaba, fuera cual fuera su plan. Y para alguien tan inestable como Will aquello era un sólido pilar en el que apoyarse y no querer soltar sabiendo que jamás se derrumbaría.

Todo esto no pasó de forma racional por su mente, fueron solo sensaciones codificadas que no llegaba a descifrar, pero que su cuerpo conocía instintivamente y, ante una mente tan aturdida, tomó el control. Su lengua se movió por primera vez y acarició la de Lecter, que por un instante se sorprendió pero no se detuvo. Will cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras que su asaltante seguía observándole con los ojos entrecerrados, concentrado en el beso pero sin perderse un solo detalle de sus expresiones. Las manos de Will subieron hasta la chaqueta de Lecter y se aferraron a sus solapas. No le apartaba, aunque tampoco le atraía, solo se sujetaba como si fuera a caerse, a pesar de que Lecter lo abrazaba con firmeza.

Dejaron al fin el largo y profundo beso para tomar aliento. Will respiraba con dificultad y no quería abrir los ojos, sentía que le ardían por dentro. Parecía un cachorrito, como los que le esperaban en su casa. La respiración de Lecter también era más agitada de lo habitual. Cuánto le estaba costando contenerse y mantener la compostura ante aquella abrumadora tentación. Ansiaba devorarlo por completo, en todos los sentidos que pudiera tener esa palabra.

Las manos de Will no dejaban de temblar, tal vez porque apretaban con demasiada fuerza las solapas. Lecter cogió ambas manos y las separó a los lados lentamente, quitándose así la chaqueta de aquel elegante traje oscuro. Cayó detrás de él y Will ya no tuvo a dónde agarrarse así que sus manos volvieron de nuevo al sofá, intentando sujetarse a los cojines del asiento. Lecter se quitó también la corbata y la dejó sobre el brazo del sofá. Miró la ropa de Will, pensando de qué manera sería mejor quitársela. Llevaba su chaqueta gris que utilizaba durante sus clases, con el jersey marrón y una camisa blanca, algo amarillenta. Se había puesto aquella ropa, que realmente le hacía parecer un profesor, porque de lo contrario sentía que no encajaba en la elegante casa del Dr. Lecter.

—Will, quítate la chaqueta—por supuesto que le habría gustado desnudarle él mismo. Habría sido un gran placer hacerlo lenta y tortuosamente como despellejando a un animal, pero si Will le obedecía sería un gran paso—. Will, hazlo—insistió ante su inmovilidad. Acarició su mejilla y Will respiró con fuerza. Se inclinó sobre él y acercó los labios a su oído, rozando ligeramente su piel—. No podré continuar si no lo haces.

Su respiración hizo estremecer a Will, que soltó un leve gemido. Por supuesto habría continuado aunque hubiera tenido que forzarlo, ya no podía detenerse, no quería. Pero no necesitó hacerlo. Muy lentamente movió sus manos temblorosas hasta quitarse la chaqueta, que quedó arrugada tras él. ¿Por qué obedecía? ¿Es que quería que continuara? No lo entendía, pero no podía desobedecer aquella profunda voz. Lo tenía, Lecter ya no necesitaba más pruebas de ello, podía continuar él mismo y así lo hizo. Deslizó las manos bajo el jersey y lo fue levantando, acariciando en su camino el delgado torso. Estaba casi en los huesos, apenas comía últimamente. Podía notar sus costillas bajo la camisa. Sacó su cabeza del jersey pero dejó los brazos atrapados en él y lo sujetó con la mano derecha por encima de su cabeza. Will no hizo grandes esfuerzos para liberarse, a pesar de que estaba totalmente a su merced.

—Will, no llevas camiseta interior, ¿verdad? Esta camisa es tan vieja que casi se transparenta, puedo ver tu piel a través de ella—dijo con voz algo burlona.

Deslizó la punta de los dedos por su pecho, acariciando por encima de la camisa los pezones que se veían como una sombra. El tórax de Will subió repentinamente y sus brazos se agitaron un poco pero no se soltó. Lecter desabrochó botón a botón muy lentamente, y la camisa se abrió mostrando aquel torso fuerte, casi sin vello. De nuevo deslizó la yema de sus dedos por el pecho de Will, dando rodeos como una serpiente, bordeando sus oscuros pezones, rodeando su ombligo y acabando en la frontera de los pantalones. Una intensa corriente recorrió la columna de Will y se removió en su asiento, respirando irregularmente. Se sentía aturdido y mareado, creía poder desmayarse en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué? No estaban haciendo aún nada del otro mundo. Aún. Era tal vez la expectativa lo que más le inquietaba. Pero aquellos dedos acariciándolo se sentían extrañamente bien.

Lecter observaba su rostro más que ninguna otra parte, y quería ver sus ojos. No había vuelto a abrirlos desde que los cerró, y los apretaba tan fuerte que su alrededor se llenaba de arrugas. Quería verlos. Aquellos hermosos ojos cristalinos, tan tímidos.

—Will, abre los ojos—le susurró al oído. Pero Will sacudió vehemente la cabeza negándose—. Will, mírame, quiero que me mires.

Su simple nombre en boca de aquel hombre parecía una orden irrechazable. ¿Por qué tenía que repetirlo tanto? ¿Por qué todo su cerebro se sacudía cuando lo hacía? Abrió los ojos lentamente, manteniendo la cabeza gacha, girada hacia el otro lado. Lecter acarició su cuello y deslizó la mano hacia su nuca. Giró su rostro suavemente para que lo encarara. Sus ojos al fin lo miraron, húmedos, al borde de las lágrimas. No conseguían sostener su firme mirada y vagaban temblorosos de un lado para otro. Un cachorrillo asustado.

Había sido mala idea, definitivamente había sido muy mala idea que le mirara. Ahora ya no podía contenerse. El pensamiento de devorarle –de varias formas– se estaba apoderando de su mente. Él mismo le estaba provocando con aquella lastimera mirada de cachorrillo. Siempre lo había visto así, pero en aquellas circunstancias –medio desnudo, tembloroso y a su merced– era irresistible.

Le quitó el jersey marrón del todo, arrojándolo tras el sofá. Le agarró por el brazo y le tumbó bruscamente sobre el sofá, arrodillándose a horcajadas sobre él. Will le miró sorprendido, no había esperado aquella reacción del habitualmente tranquilo doctor, y la mirada que tenía sobre él, tan ardiente y penetrante, le hacía estremecer, como si pudiera ver a través de él. Ahora no podía despegar la mirada de los ojos de Lecter, le atraían como un potente imán y sentía sus mejillas ponerse más calientes a cada segundo.

Las manos de Lecter se deslizaron por el vientre, subiendo hacia el agitado pecho, acariciando esta vez con cada milímetro de su mano la suave piel, con intensidad. Will gimió suavemente. Se inclinó sobre él y le miró a los ojos, sus grises ojos, rozando sus labios. Un ligero beso, provocativo, y hundió su rostro en su cuello. Olió su fragante aroma –y _aquel_ olor que ya conocía– y lo besó tiernamente, para después lamerlo desde la base hasta su oreja. El cuerpo de Will se agitó y se aferró con ambas manos al cojín que sostenía su cabeza.

Las manos de Lecter siguieron recorriendo su pecho mientras su boca se entretenía más arriba. Besó su cuello y siguió recorriéndolo con su lengua. Allí no podía, o no debía dejar marcas, pero sí podía más abajo. Descendió hasta su clavícula y la mordió calculadamente, con la presión justa para no sacar sangre pero sí dejar sus dientes marcados. No podía saborear sangre en aquel momento o perdería el control. Will soltó un gemido claramente audible, que le sorprendió tanto –que un sonido tan lascivo pudiera provenir él– que se cubrió rápidamente la boca con ambas manos. Lecter sonrió, satisfecho y divertido. Le agarró por las muñecas y forcejeó un poco para apartarlas, volviendo a dejarlas sobre el cojín.

—No, Will. Déjame escucharte—le dijo besando sus labios temblorosos.

Era tan vergonzoso, tan impropio de él... Pero de nuevo no podía rechazar su orden.

Lecter buscó escuchar más aquel delicioso sonido. Frotó los pezones con sus dedos. Ya estaban erectos, duros como dos pequeñas pepitas. Lamió en círculos las aureolas y los besó, succionándolos suavemente. Jugueteó con ellos y con sus pectorales casi como si fueran pechos de mujer, viendo lo sensibles que eran. Will respiraba con fuerza, sin poder apretar los labios para que aquel sonido no volviera a salir de su boca. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan bien ser tocado en aquel lugar? ¿Por qué su cuerpo estaba experimentando tanto placer con las manos de otro hombre? No, no era porque fuera otro hombre, sino porque era el Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Sí, lo sabía, era por él. Bueno, una parte de él lo sabía, en su subconsciente, pero el resto de su mente era incapaz de pensar, de darse cuenta de nada en aquel momento. Solo estaba sumergido en las caricias de Lecter, y agobiado por aquel calor que crecía vertiginosamente, volviendo apretados sus pantalones.

—¡Nn!—la mano de Lecter presionó su entrepierna.

—Huh... Una reacción mejor de la que esperaba, Will—comentó Lecter mirándole directamente a los ojos.

—N-no toques... ahí...—quería que le tocara ahí, claro que quería, pero estaba totalmente avergonzado. Por suerte Lecter no le hizo caso alguno.

Desabrochó su pantalón y al abrir la cremallera el bulto bajo los calzoncillos se hizo más evidente. Cuando Will miró hacia abajo, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que en los pantalones de Lecter había un bulto similar. ¿Él también se había excitado con aquello? Durante un instante no pudo apartar los ojos. Lecter sonrió al verlo.

—¿Quieres tocarlo?—le preguntó, inclinándose de nuevo sobre él. Will jadeó y su rostro se sonrojó más si era posible—. Nunca has tocado el de otro hombre, ¿verdad?

Agarró su mano derecha y la llevó hasta sus pantalones sin apenas reticencia. Will estaba asustado, pero no sentía repulsión como habría esperado, solo una cierta curiosidad. Acarició con dedos temblorosos el bulto a través de la tela. Estaba sorprendentemente duro y caliente.

—Desabróchalo, Will—le pidió.

Había estado soportando aquella deliciosa presión en sus pantalones desde hacía rato y no esperaba tener la colaboración de Will para aliviarlo. Torpemente desató el cinturón, abrió el botón y bajó la cremallera. El bulto sobresalió entre los pantalones, cubierto por la tela negra de unos bóxers. Un calor más intenso llegó a su mano cuando lo acarició apenas con los dedos, y sintió palpitar el suyo propio.

Lecter se inclinó sobre él y le besó. Un beso profundo, con sus lenguas acariciándose y pasando de uno a otro. Ya no era un beso por parte solo del doctor, también Will estaba correspondiendo activamente. Buscaba aquella cálida y experta boca que le hacía vibrar. Tan sumergido estaba en ese apasionado beso, que no se percató de que Lecter había bajado ya su pantalón y sus calzoncillos hasta las rodillas. Cuando el beso se rompió y se encontró medio desnudo ya era tarde para hacer nada. Intentó incorporarse, pero Lecter levantó sus piernas y se los quitó del todo. Estaba casi completamente desnudo tendido en aquel sofá, solo le quedaba encima la camisa desabrochada. Estaba desnudo frente a Lecter y se sentía insoportablemente avergonzado. Quería cubrir sus partes como fuera, pero eso habría sido incluso más bochornoso. Sin embargo casi no pudo evitarlo cuando Lecter abrió sus piernas y se arrodilló entre ellas. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando hacer? ¿Y por qué él estaba desnudo mientras que el doctor aún conservaba pantalones, camisa y hasta el chaleco? Se aferró a su chaleco, aún sentado en el sofá, con las lágrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos y el ceño fruncido, pero sin mirarle directamente a la cara.

—Tu... ropa...—murmuró.

¡Oh, qué imagen tan adorable! Lecter estuvo a punto de tomarlo en ese instante, y el bulto bajo sus bóxers aumentó aún más.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dilo, Will—con un par de dedos alzó su barbilla e hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

—Quí... quítatela... Quítate también la ropa...

Una lágrima se derramó al fin por su mejilla. Llevaba consigo todo el conjunto de emociones que había experimentado desde que había entrado en la casa de Lecter, la mayoría de ellas completamente desconocidas para él. Lecter se inclinó y lamió con la punta de la lengua aquella lágrima, deliciosamente salada. Will se estremeció y agachó la cabeza, ocultando el rostro en su pecho. Lecter se sentó, aún entre sus piernas, y cogió su otra mano para llevarla también a su chaleco.

—Adelante, hazlo tú mismo, Will.

 _¿Desnudarle... yo?_ , pensó Will. Pero era mejor que ser el único desnudo allí. Tragó saliva y de inmediato comenzó a desabrochar los plateados botones y, aunque alguno se le resistió, siguió rápidamente con la camisa sin necesidad de que se lo dijera. Descubrió un torso con firmes pectorales, cubierto por un fino vello negro con algunas canas, y unos abdominales algo marcados. Lecter terminó de quitarse la camisa y el chaleco él mismo, dejándolos en el respaldo del sofá. Will se quedó un momento atónito, observando con la boca entreabierta los increíbles brazos musculosos que ocultaban aquellos trajes. ¿Cómo podía tener un físico tan increíble? Sintió que su miembro palpitaba.

—Bien hecho—le dijo Lecter.

Se inclinó para besarle una vez más y se tumbó sobre él en el sofá. Will sintió aquel cuerpo tan bien moldeado presionar contra el suyo, aquellos fuertes brazos envolverle, el miembro caliente frotar el suyo aún a través de la tela, y sin darse cuenta rodeó los hombros de Lecter con sus brazos y cerró los muslos sobre sus caderas. Le costaba respirar, ahogado en aquel beso, pero no quería que se detuviera. Cuando lo hizo gruñó disgustado.

—Tranquilo, enseguida volveré a besarte—rió Lecter—. Por ahora lame mis dedos. Humedécelos bien.

Acarició su labio inferior con los dedos índice y corazón de su mano derecha. Will enseguida abrió los labios y los devoró, sintiendo cómo la saliva inundaba su boca. Recorrió los dedos con su lengua, mientras estos jugaban también con ella. Lecter observaba aquel rostro tan lascivo, tan desesperado. Si otra persona lo viera, él... No, dejó esos pensamientos a un lado, no quería despertar en aquel momento _esa_ parte de él.

—Suficiente—sentenció.

Sacó los dedos de su boca y Will alzó la cabeza para buscarlos y seguir lamiéndolos, pero Lecter los sustituyó por sus labios. De nuevo se sumergió en aquel beso, tan apasionado, dulce y profundo. Tan increíblemente experto y preciso, como si hubiera llevado sus dotes de cirujano también a ese campo. De repente, cuando sintió los dedos –aquellos dedos que él mismo había humedecido– tanteando su trasero, Will se sobresaltó.

—N-n-... ¿Q-qué estás...?—había sido incapaz de decir que no, por temor a que ello terminara todo, pero no comprendía lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿No sabes cómo lo hacen dos hombres?—Lecter le miró fijamente a los ojos, con aquella tranquila expresión. Su rostro apenas parecía agitado, sin un solo cabello fuera de su sitio, tan _estable_ como siempre—. Debo abrirte, dilatarte, para entrar después en ti.

 _Abrirme_ , pensó Will. Había marcado tanto aquella palabra que ahora resonaba en su cabeza. Y lo anhelaba. Sin darse cuenta separó más sus piernas cuando el primer dedo entró en él. Su cuerpo se estaba moviendo por su propia cuenta, ya no tenía ningún control sobre él.

Fue frustrante aquella lentitud. La parsimonia con que se movía aquel dedo dando vueltas en su interior, y el segundo que le siguió poco después. Tan despacio, le abría tan poco a poco que Will creía que aquella tortura no terminaría nunca. Le gustaba, evidentemente; aunque era una sensación extraña y desconocida, era placentera y provocaba que su miembro estuviera ya goteando. Pero quería continuar. Ya estaba anticipando lo que venía y estaba impaciente. Si aquellos finos y largos dedos le provocaban semejante placer, ¿cómo sería...?

—P-para... Es suficiente...—jadeó, agarrando el musculoso brazo de Lecter.

—¿Quieres que lo dejemos?—preguntó, aun sabiendo la respuesta. Estaba escrita por todo su rostro, pero quería oírlo.

—¡No! Sigue... pero... l-lo siguiente...—respondió con su voz agitada, incapaz de saber dónde fijar su vista vacilante.

—¿Y cuál es lo siguiente? Dímelo, Will—¿Lo diría? ¿Realmente iba a decirlo o era demasiado para él? Lecter quería oírlo, más que nada en ese momento. Y aunque él no lo supiera, al decir su nombre con aquella profunda voz le había dado una orden irrechazable.

—Tu... polla... dentro...—apenas un susurro pero fue suficiente.

No podía creer que aquellas palabras hubieran salido tan rápida y fácilmente de su boca. Estaba tan desesperado porque lo hiciera que habría hecho cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Los dedos salieron bruscamente de él y sintió inmediatamente la presión de algo más caliente y duro. Lecter se había bajado ya los bóxers, y ahora entre las piernas de Will movía lentamente sus caderas, perforándole poco a poco con su miembro oscuro.

Will se tapó la boca apresuradamente, sentía que iban a comenzar a salir sonidos que jamás nunca había emitido, y que no quería oír. Sin embargo sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lecter, y con tan solo esa mirada le dejó claro lo que quería. No necesitó decirle nada, Will se destapó la boca y se aferró al cojín bajo su cabeza. Según iba sintiendo cómo avanzaba dentro de él, su cuerpo se contoneaba y sus gemidos se volvían más intensos. Y cuando de una última estocada penetró hasta fondo, su espalda se arqueó y un pequeño chorro salió de su miembro manchando su vientre. ¡Aquel lugar! ¿Cómo podía un lugar tan oculto sentirse tan bien? Un lugar al que nadie más, jamás, había llegado, se sentía mejor que ningún otro. El lugar que solo había tocado Hannibal Lecter, aquel hombre de mirada tan atrayente y cuerpo tan bien formado.

Se quedaron inmóviles durante un momento. Lecter podía sentir las paredes cálidas y estrechas de Will cernirse sobre su verga. Se adaptaban a él como un guante de látex. ¡Qué magnífica sensación! ¡Y qué hermosas vistas! El cuerpo desnudo de Will, tan vulnerable y bello. Pero no era solamente su cuerpo lo que veían sus ojos, sino su alma. Reflejada en aquellas lágrimas, finas y transparentes que ahora surcaban sus mejillas, cubiertas por un rubor que alcanzaba hasta sus orejas. Esos ojos cristalinos, brillantes, que se habían fijado en él y ya no veían nada más. Lujurioso, al mismo tiempo que asustado, y con una confianza plena en él más inquebrantable de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Era una criatura excepcional sin duda. Era _su_ criatura excepcional.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas, sin poder contenerse más. Sus intestinos lo abrazaban, masajeando su miembro, sin impedir su paso e incluso succionándolo hacia dentro en algunos momentos. Sintió cómo la respiración de Will poco a poco se acompasaba con el ritmo de sus embestidas, cada vez más rápidas y fuertes. Se inclinó sobre él y besó su mejilla, sintiendo el agradable roce de la barba en sus labios. Los brazos de Will rodearon nuevamente sus hombros, esta vez aferrándose a su espalda y clavando ligeramente sus uñas en ella. Lecter apenas lo sintió, envuelto en el agradable placer de aquel interior virgen.

—Lecter...—jadeó Will.

Lecter se sobresaltó, era la primera vez que le llamaba. Quería oír más.

—Llámame Hannibal—le susurró al oído, besando el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Ha... nnibal... ¡Hannibal!—y en su mente repitió ese nombre una y otra vez, pero no tenía apenas aliento para articular palabra. Se abrazó con más fuerza a él, enterrando el rostro en su cuello.

Más rápidas, más profundas, más intensas, las embestidas lo llenaron una y otra y otra vez, revelando una parte de él que desconocía, no solo en su cuerpo sino también en su mente. Amaba aquello, amaba la sensación del pene en su interior, amaba la sensación de aquel cuerpo fuerte abrazándolo, amaba aquellos besos tan profundos y... sí, puede que también amara a Hannibal. Pero esas certezas, aunque se presentaron en ese mismo instante, no pudieron ser analizadas por su mente hasta mucho más adelante.

Sus cuerpos, cubiertos ya de sudor, se balanceaban al unísono. Sus alientos se entremezclaban, con sus labios casi rozándose, pero imposible fijar el beso con aquellos intensos movimientos. El miembro de Will se frotaba contra el vientre de Lecter, manchando de líquidos preseminales a ambos. Sentían como si pequeñas descargas recorrieran sus cuerpos, invadidos por un calor tan intenso que creían delirar febrilmente. Semejante placer no se podía alcanzar de ningún otro modo. Ambos cuerpos se fundían y desaparecían las fronteras corporales. Sintieron que podían incluso tocar la mente del otro. Aterrador y maravilloso.

En una última sacudida de éxtasis, sincronizados, el semen salpicó entre ambos y llenó el interior de Will. Tan caliente y denso. Abundante. Oleadas de placer recorrieron sus cuerpos y permanecieron inmóviles, saciándose de ese placer y nada más.

Se quedaron jadeantes, uno encima del otro sin despegar sus cuerpos, recuperando el aliento. Lecter no salió de su interior, no quería dejar aquel agradable lugar, y Will tampoco apartó los brazos de su espalda, donde había dejado las marcas de la pasión.

—Hannibal...—susurró Will con la boca entreabierta, suplicando un último beso antes de rendirse al sueño.

Lecter le observó, sonrió. Oír su nombre en aquella voz jadeante, con aquellos ojos llorosos, cristalinos, y los labios enrojecidos listos para recibirle, reanimó su cuerpo al instante. Le besó profundamente, calmando su ansia. El placer de aquellos besos se había vuelto casi adictivo. Y de pronto Will sintió cómo el miembro volvía a endurecerse en su interior, volvía a expandir sus paredes con su perfecta forma, y le miró inquisitivamente con ojos muy abiertos.

—Aún no hemos terminado—le respondió Lecter, con una perversa sonrisa que Will no había visto nunca.

  
  


Cuando despertó era mediodía. No recordaba cuándo había logrado dormirse al fin, cuándo Lecter había dejado descansar su cuerpo, pero seguramente fue pasadas las doce de la noche. Pero había dormido como un tronco. Seguía en el mismo lugar donde se había acostado –la cama de Lecter– y ni una sola pesadilla le había asaltado en toda la noche, solo algunos recuerdos de lo que habían hecho. Al abrir los ojos por un momento le costó creerlo, pero las sensaciones que aún permanecían impresas en su cuerpo se lo dejaron claro. La humedad entre sus muslos, sus labios ligeramente hinchados, las marcas de mordiscos y besos desde la clavícula para abajo, en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Aquella noche había tenido sexo, y no precisamente con una mujer. No, lo admitía, había sido algo mejor, algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Había tenido sexo con el Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Y sonrió al pensarlo.

—Hannibal...

 

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia he tenido dificultades con los nombres, dificultades psicológicas creo. Respecto al Dr. Hannibal Lecter, me cuesta llamarlo Lecter a secas, siento que debo añadir el Dr. o sería demasiado irrespetuoso de mi parte, pero al mismo tiempo eso quedaba demasiado frío para la historia. También me habría gustado llamarle Hannibal, amo ese nombre, es mi favorito, pero simplemente me sentía incapaz de ello por el mismo motivo, salvo en esa escena a través de Will. Y respecto a Will Graham, odio no poder llamarle William, me ha desesperado a lo largo de toda la historia no poder usar William en lugar de Will. Me encanta el nombre de William pero usar ese diminutivo me resulta frustrante, como si estuviera hablando de un niño. Habría preferido casi usar Graham pero era demasiado distante.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Más fanfics y yaoi en mi blog: http://kirah69.blogspot.com


End file.
